Turmish
Turmish is a republic with the capital of Alaghôn, and is located in the north of the Vilhon Reach. The approximately 1,700,000 inhabitants are mainly humans, but dwarves are common as well, along side minorities of halflings, elves, gnomes, half-elves and half-orcs. Turmish is known throughout the Sea of Fallen Stars as the "heartland of the Reach" due to its peaceful nature and concentration on commerce over warfare. Its capital, Alaghôn, serves as the most popular port-of-call along the southern fringes of the Inner Sea. Politics Officially, Turmish is ruled by the Assembly of Stars, a group of freely elected men and women chosen from the everyday population of the region. Each serves a term of three years before another election brings a fresh group of Turmishans into political life. This keeps "professional politicians" to a bare minimum, since the decision to run for office is not a personal choice to make, but rather the decision of one's peers. (That is not to say that the decision to elect someone to public office cannot be political.) The job of an assemblyman is not easy. Long hours and extensive travel throughout the Reach is normal. By getting a successful merchant elected to the Assembly, a competitor vastly increases his chances to expand his own wealth. From the ranks of the Assembly, one member is elected to the position of Lord of Turmish. The lord's responsibilities include protecting the country from invasion, securing the waterways against piracy, and generally making sure that Turmish continues to thrive as a nation of merchants. Lord Herengar is currently the ruler of Turmish, a post he has held for more than nine years. Before his popular election, he controlled a large force of mercenaries that performed odd jobs around the region for the highest bidder. He is still the official leader of the Call of Arms company, but he has little to do with their activities any more. The individual cities of Turmish are free to govern themselves as they see fit so long as they pay their share of taxes to Alaghôn. They are also expected to follow the dictates of the Assembly, but for the most part they are given plenty of space. The Assembly concentrates on national interests and allows the cities to handle their own problems. Cities *Alaghôn *Ravilar's Cloak *Gildenglade *Centaur Bridge *Nonthal *Jathrin's Jump *Xorhun Ruins *Ironcloak *Morningstar Hollows Geography Turmish is probably one of the most well-defended nations in the Reach, protected on all sides by some force of geography. Mountains surround it on every side but the seashore. Any advancing army would find it difficult to get itself into a good strategic position. *Aphrunn Mountains *Mountains of the Alaoreum *The Orbrekh *Orsraun Mountains Society Since the Turmians are known for respecting their land, they often bury valuables, partly as gifts to Chauntea and partly as "seeds" to grow future wealth. It is frowned upon to be found digging in Turmish. The people of Turmish are tall, mahogany-skinned, and generally well-educated, especially in business and agriculture. Custom dictates that the male merchants of Turmish have square, neatly trimmed beards. This custom has given rise to the phrase "as square as a Turmishan's beard," used to indicate a fair deal throughout the Reach. The Turmians usually wear chalk marks on their foreheads to announce their personal abilities. One indicates the wearer can read, two that the wearer can write, and three that the wearer can use magic. Because visitors often do not follow this custom, some inhabitants can assume that they are illiterate. It is quite common for one to be challenged on the street and asked to prove one's level of ability. If one cannot prove their ability to read, write or use magic, as indicated by the dots, the punishment may be death. The warriors and mercenaries of Turmish pride themselves on their intricately crafted armor. From the most prominent noble to the least known militiaman, fighters of Turmish keep their armor in exquisite condition and frequently adorn them with embellishments. Such embellishments are usually expensive additions, such as gold inlay or gems. To the people of Turmish, the armor is a status symbol. Valuing one's armor as much as one's beard is quite common. Customs A visitor in Turmish is expected to have a grasp of local customs and traditions. This expectation is especially true for merchants and businessmen trying to ply their wares in the kingdom. It has been a long-standing custom for a visitor to another's home to bring an exotic dish to share. These dishes are called "greetings gifts" and are used to express gratitude for the host's hospitality. Greeting gifts can range anywhere from vintage Nimpeth wine to a skull full of snails (called a skullcap treat in Turmish). Of course, the value of the gift should reflect the stature of the guest - peasants are hardly expected to bring expensive wine. Burying a sacrifice of one's gold and gems has also been a long-standing tradition in Turmish. By seeding the earth with your wealth, it is believed that your bounty will be returned to you "tenfold." By and large, this tradition is a personal ritual, performed at a time that is important to the individual. It might be during a wedding anniversary, a birthday, the anniversary of an owner's first day of business, or even upon the birth of a loved one. Of course, this custom has led to some treasure-seeking by unscrupulous individuals. However, the act of digging up a gift to the earth is heavily frowned upon in Turmish to say the least. Officially it is a crime punishable by one or more years of hard labor. Unofficially, the act of digging up an offering is considered thievery, and many thieves have died at the hands of angry merchants. Regional superstition holds that a stolen treasure bodes ill fortune for the coming year. Most Turmishans set aside one day out of every nine to "chase the sun." This day is reserved for pursuing personal interests such as learning the harp, practicing spells, spending time with the family, or other pursuits. When a Turmishan says he will get to something "on the ninth day," it typically means "when he has time." Guesthouses are the most popular of Turmish customs. These guesthouses are small cabins built alongside trails and roads to provide shelter for travelers. They are free for all to use. The only requirement of using the house is that you replenish what you use. Local militia patrols check on guesthouses regularly and use the cabins themselves when a sudden storm arises. Some guesthouses even have a roofed-over hay pen for stabling horses, but most are simply small structures capable of providing shelter for up to six travelers. Except for the ornamentation of the armor, most folk in Turmish care little for fashion. Clothes that may very well be the rave in Arrabar are just as likely to be laughed at in Alaghôn. Fashions are very slow to change in Turmish. Festivals There are two major Turmishan festivals: the Feast of the Moon and the Reign of Misrule. During these times, businesses and most government offices close. All of Turmish celebrates. Feast of the Moon During Highsummer, one night after Midsummer, the men and women of Turmish gather for a night of drinking, dancing, and debauched revelry. This is the Feast of the Moon, also known as the "Festival of Lovers." While many who participate in the feast are married, this is the time of year that many choose to consummate new marriages. Needless to say, the week leading up to the Feast of the Moon is rife with marriages. Some even choose to marry on this night. Lovers are required to seek each other out in places that are strange to them. Agreeing on a specific meeting place, lovers take different routes to their rendezvous. Some of the more popular rendezvous spots are the Lake of Drifting Stars, Evenstar Vale, Starfall Stream Pool, and Bare Bones Hill. In the years since the Time of Troubles, militia patrols have had to be increased due to the prevalence of the cult of Malar, who hunts down lovers as the opportunities present themselves. Indeed, it is not uncommon for lovers to be carrying weapons for their own protection. Reign of Misrule Ten days after Higharvestide, the Reign of Misrule begins. This festival allows Turmish natives to break the oaths of their guild or faith so long as they don't cause death or destruction. Non-natives of the Reach are never excused for their actions during the Reign. During the Reign of Misrule, it is not uncommon to see rude paladins involved in knock-down, drag-out barroom brawls, monks of various faiths talking and laughing freely with others (breaking their vow of silence), and other shocking sights. The Reign of Misrule normally lasts only a day, but the memories it provides are everlasting. It is a crime in Turmish to discuss anyone's actions during the Reign, and the custom is so ingrown in the culture that even children understand the rules of the Reign of Misrule. Others Hammer 4 Wintershield A day off work, whereon folk sip prepared, warmed ciders and broths (often laced with herbs for health and to bring on visions), stay inside and warm (huddling together or taking to a communal bed with many blankets and cloaks), and tell tales of what interested them or was important in the year just done, and what they intend to do or should deal with, or that everyone 'should keep an eye on,' in the year ahead. Such discussions inevitably lead into discussions of politics and wars and the intentions of rulers, and maps and far-farers are usually consulted. It's considered lucky to possess and examine a map on Wintershield, and sales of such things (however inaccurate, irrelevant, or sketchy) tend to be brisk in the tenday preceding this day. Some folk, particularly in Amn, Waterdeep, Sembia, and Chessenta, believe that this 'favour of the gods' comes not from hauling out old maps to consult, but by purchasing a new map every year and examining both it and older ones. Few folk trade or try to travel on Wintershield, and those who dare to do so are often considered mad, evil, desperate, or defiant of the gods. Alturiak 10 Sarkhuld On this day, centuries ago, someone called Sark (or something similar) defeated many monsters (some tales say orc chieftans, others relate a varied sequence of beasts that always include a peryton, a leucrotta, and a manticore) and made his land or town or hamlet or farm safe from such perils for many years. To keep Turmish strong, monsters (ideally, an orc, peryton, and so on) must be hunted and slain on this day - - and someone, somewhere in Turmish, must cook and eat a portion of such a beast. To guard against the downfall of the kingdom and specific locales and family fortunes in particular, folk of Turmish purchase (often from traveling peddlers, who are carefully policed by priests in the land to make absolutely certain they are selling genuine substances) vials of orc (or pertyon, or etc.) blood, and everyone in a dwelling must dab at least a drop on their tongues, another on their foreheads, and let a third fall into a flame or hot fire-hearth. It's not known what orcs, perytons, leucrottas, and manticores do on Sarkhuld, aside from keeping very well hidden or away from Turmish - - but deaths down the years hint that orcs dwelling in the Orsraun Mountains try to slay at least one human each on this day; some "monster hunts" in Turmish are closer to pitched battles. Ches 17 Spellfall On this date, centuries ago, a beautiful sorceress was slain by a wizard in a duel wherein both shapechanged, much land was traversed and divers trees set afire, and the struggle ended when the dying woman (back in her own shape) fell from the sky, blazing like a bonfire. Her name, that of her slayer, and the reason for their dispute are all forgotten, but the place where her body (that collapsed into ash, on the spot) landed (claimed by literally thousands of folk to be this or that patch of their own gardens or meadows) sprouted a rich profusion of flowers in a few days. To keep the land strong, beautiful women with sorcerous powers volunteer to be set afire by means of a spell when aloft (taken there either by their own magic or by a spell cast by another), and fall to the ground, where local priests of ALL faiths resident in Turmish (regardless of portfolio) agree to heal (and if necessary raise to life) the women. These volunteers are known as "Sarathsa," but this name is known to be that of a sorceress who was transformed by a deity (there's sharp disagreement over which one) upon landing during a Spellfall observance some four centuries back, into a servant of that deity - - rather than being the name of the original sorceress. It's crucial that a Sarathsa willingly put herself forward to enact this ritual, and that she suffer pain during the fall - - but there's no need for her to make the landing unprotected, or be burned without any protection, and spells are usually cast to minimize both sorts of damage. It's considered unlucky if any town, marketplace, or larger settlement in Turmish doesn't enact this ritual (and those who dwell elsewhere will send at least one representative from every hamlet to go and see a ritual enacted elsewhere, to ward off ill fortune from their own locale), and angry folk of Turmish are likely to drive out any priest who refuses to take part, or tear down their abode, shrine, or temple. (This doesn't mean that every last priest in a temple must get out and be seen casting spells to aid a Sarathsa, just that every temple or shrine should have a holy representative who does take part.) After the ritual is done, and watchers celebrate by drinking, the Sarathsa should be whole - - that is, free of all disformities, sickness, and physical damage. The various priests must do whatever is necessary to make her that way, and so some diseased women choose to become Sarathsas so they'll get wholly healed, for free and without obligation. Tarsakh 24 Walkskull The tail-end of winter always brings the hungriest days to Turmish, regardless of how bountiful the harvests of the preceding fall were. "Hungriest" is a relative term, of course: few folk in this verdant land are likely to starve, and far fewer (even in the mountains) will freeze while out on dangerous, desperate hunting forays to try to get something to eat than will perish in more northerly climes. Nevertheless, larders tend to be rather empty, and folk sick of salted, pickled, dried, and long-cellared food. Fresh fruit may still be months away, but on this day elders in every village take skins of fruit liqueurs out on their backs, walking with escorts of their kin and fellow elders who carry human skulls in their hands in token of how near to us all death may be, and offer mouthfuls of the drink to anyone they see, to impart the hope of bounty to come. On the night of Walkskull, most villagers gather at a tavern and get loudly, boisterously drunk together, with much dancing, laughter, tale-telling, and trysting for pleasure (out on the land, with blankets and daring) afterwards. Many shops open late or not at all, on the morning after Walkskull, and workers fail to appear - - and by custom and decree, this is tolerated without penalty or punishment. Wherefore "the morning after Walkskull" has become a Turmish expression for workers sitting around and talking rather than working, when customers are few or nonexistent. Mirtul 6,7,8,9 The Running Four days in which most shops are closed and markets cancelled, and apprentices and other workers visit parents, kin, or friends (they can reach, and return from, within the four day period), taking with them food or drink so informal "family feasting" can occur when they get together. This is a time for catching up on family news and local gossip, showing children to grandparents, making deals and taking home payments or gifts, and so on; temples in Turmish take part in this, allowing all novices and priests who desire to 'time off' from prayers and temple duties to go and see family; birth patterns tell all that many children are conceived each year at this time. The roads and trails are crowded with travelers during The Running, and brigandage is always a problem, but folk in Turmish help each other along the way without payment (innkeepers, tavernmasters, and wagon-repairers excepted). Kythorn 14 Guildhall A day of trade fairs in all cities and towns of Turmish, in which shops are closed and usual daily work suspended. During Guildhall, traders from afar and almost all guilds and trade cabals of Turmish display new products, innovations, fashions, and the extent and quality of their services and wares. This is usually done by means of glittering displays, but sometimes also through small plays, or hired-by-the-guilds entertainments (jugglers, "magic shows" put on by hedge-wizards, and minstrelry) at which prizes or free samples are distributed. Flamerule 9 Fists This is a day of jousting in Cormyr and Sembia and unarmed wrestling in Aglarond, Thay, Turmish and the Vilhon Reach in general, Westgate, the Dales, and among forest-dwellers across the Heartlands (yes, Wild Elves, too). In Thay, slave 'champions' are used in contests. Much betting takes place, and there are usually some matches ('frolics') that involve unclad wrestlers of both genders, and/or oiled bodies to make everyone slippery, and/or wrestling in food (often the last mouldy 'larder jellies' fruit concoctions left from the previous winter). Formally this was a day when real scores would be settled, sometimes to the death, under cover of these mock combats, but in almost all places this has been outlawed, and fierce punishments are enacted on those who try to harm foes or cause 'accidents' to befall rivals or enemies. No real work takes place during Fists, except in taverns and among food-sellers at the various combat venues. In Cormyr, two days before Fists and four days after Fists are allowed 'off work' for traveling to and from events, and recovery from participation in them. A lot of games of skill (which are gambled upon enthusiastically) with cards, dice, thrown darts, and the like now take place on Fists, so the unathletic can participate by some means other than howling support and placing bets. Local wealthy merchants, officials, and rulers often 'put up' prizes for such contests, and for exhibitions of martial skill such as archery and 'down-the-horse' (wherein strongfolk strive to knock a full-sized horse off its hooves faster than rivals). Eleasias 22 Misrule Formerly a day when children could give their parents orders, apprentices could do the same to their masters, underpriests instruct and command their superiors, and so on, this "celebration" has been marred by much violence and repercussions down the years, and has evolved into a day when the apprentices of rival guilds clash in street brawls (in cities) for the title of "King of the Streets' (usually trying to bring an actual high-backed wooden seat or 'Throne' to a central spot, and keep it there, whilst preventing other bands of brawlers from installing their thrones). In rural areas, rather than battling over thrones, large mobs of youths gather for violent, landscape-spanning games of 'Claim the Crown' that last until sunset (when local rulers or temples provide meals and much drink, the latter usually laced with sleep-inducing substances to quell trouble). Claim the Crown is a sport akin to Capture the Flag, involving two teams trying to outscore each other. A point is scored by bringing the Crown (who is usually a beautiful woman clad in polished-bright chainmail who must not be harmed, and who can choose to hide, flee, or cooperate), to established 'goal' spots, one for each team. The Crown can be physically restrained (and is usually carried) by participants, but must not be rendered unconscious, bound, or confined within anything (in some local variants, the Crown is carried in an open coffin, or seeks to remove her armour and toss it away whilst the team possessing her seeks to prevent this; if she's wearing less than half the pieces when she reaches the scoring spot, no point can be scored until she's clad again). Sometimes several Crowns take part in a Misrule match, one succeeding another as each becomes weary or overly battered. Local clergy and wizards heal participants, officiate the scoring, and magically teleport the Crown to various (usually random) spots so play can resume after each 'claim.' Claim the Crown is usually played in terrain affording cover, often rolling pastureland, woodlots, and forest - - but the scoring spots are usually hills or other easily-seen places. Eleint 28 Brightswords A day when guards and soldiers parade in glittering array, give demonstrations of martial skill (archery and bombardment are popular) or stage mock battles, and persons desiring to join their ranks are given chances to demonstrate their prowess (usually with wooden practise weapons, in contests against veteran soldiers). Weaponmakers and vendors sell their wares openly in the markets, experts who can hurl or juggle weapons show off their skills, and there are horse races open to all (including wagon races, and archery-from-the-saddle races). Wealthy merchants, local officials, and rulers give prizes (usually a trophy full of coins) to the winners of such contests - - and spies employed by most governments watch for promising recruits, known villains sneaking in to steal or purchase weapons, and sources of good weapons or well-trained mounts. Marpenoth 7 Stoneshar On this day, ceremonial building is begun. It's seen as the best day of the year for the construction of a building to begin (with the digging out of cellars and the laying of at least one foundation-stone), because such an act is thought to confer the favour of all the gods not just on the place where the act of construction is commenced, but on the building that results. However, even if no buildings are needed or will be built, prayers are offered to the gods as two stones are placed, one sited in the earth or on bedrock, and the other placed atop the first, in a ritual representing building. Stoneshar is seen as a good day for beginning business ventures, making deals, signing contracts, and constructing small items (from pots to tools). Temples of Lathander, Gond, and Grumbar charge no fees during Stoneshar, and throw open their doors to all for priests to give advice, render aid, and demonstrate building methods, skills, and tools. "The gods help those who help themselves" is a saying heard often during Stoneshar, an all-faiths festival in which all priesthoods refrain from punishment and destruction of any sort. There are no executions on Stoneshar, and it is not a day for idleness. Even children at play are encouraged to make things, even if their constructions are merely holes, sandcastles, or crude models: the industry is what's holy on this day, for by their exertions and the projects they begin, folk attract the favour of all the gods down upon them and where they dwell, until next Stoneshar. Conversely, sloth and laziness risks the displeasure of the gods (and all manner of misfortune, as "Beshaba dances unchained") on the individuals and their dwelling-place, for the year ahead. Communal feasts (wherein all participants bring food, in what we modern real-world folk would call "potluck") are common in most places; in cities, these are often held at local temples or usually-private clubs (and yes, some clubs put on entertainments and 'dress the place up' in order to entice gawking visitors into joining, or to enhance their fearsome local reputations). Uktar 20 Last Sheaf Regardless of the actual end of harvest (usually at least a tenday or more earlier, though Turmish can be warm far later into the year than latitudes north of, say, the Lake of Dragons), this day of feasting is held in celebration of the year's bounty. Small gifts (traditionally, handkegs of ale, jars of preserves, and smoked fish and meats) are exchanged among neighbours, and "last letters" are gathered for carriage by ship captains and caravan merchants to points south (most points north are already inaccessible, thanks to coastal ice and inland snows). Many rulers send out clerks, envoys, and heralds to gather the last news, pleas, and requests from remote subjects before winter really closes in. In more mountainous parts of Turmish, hunt are held for stags and other big game; if successful, a second day of feasting follows. Nightal 11 Howldown Wolf hunts (and hunts of all other sorts of predators, from owlbears and trolls to brigands and orc bands) are held, with all able-bodied folk (mercenaries and adventurers are expected to take part, too, without thought of payment or gain) gathering into large hunting parties, and local spellcasters aiding in 'flushing out' prey. The intent is to eliminate predators who will endanger citizens and their livestock when food grows scarce in the worst depths of the winter. Regardless of the success of the hunts, the night ends with large bonfires and much drinking and the telling of hunting tales. Elders who were great hunters in their day are toasted, and trophies (claws, horns, teeth, and heads of slain monsters) are distributed to be boiled clean and hung on walls and over mantels. History Coastal areas of Turmish are subject to attacks from koalinth and ixitxachitls. Food Let's give you a glimpse of Turmish fare: olives and olive oil, roasted almonds, spiced greens both the spices and the greens derived locally, the former being mainly ground blackroot, which is like pepper, and mursinom, which has a rich, beef-gravy-like taste; and the latter being mainly broadpetal, a leaf-lettuce-like plant that grows wild in great abundance; and salaspers [fiddleheads of various ferns that develop continuously from early spring to first frost, not all reaching edibility in a brief spring unison, butter-fried small fowl and fish. Most local meals consist of small, brown nutbread loaves served on a platter with cheeses (local cheeses are soft, crumbly white cheeses veined with chives and other herbs, and go by such names as "calmarr" and "ornsoelaun" -- but inns and wealthy homes pride themselves on serving small slivers of imported-from-afar cheeses, too); onion and chive soups; and a meat or fish dish surrounded by a ring of seasoned greens. Simple meals tend to consist of bread, a stew, and boar sausage or slabfry (bacon), with figs and nuts as dessert. A farm wife dressing such a meal up would add garlic butter to accompany the bread, radishes, and a soup. In coastal areas, eel pie and fishhead soup are often found on cottage tables -- and almost every house has its stand of chives and its asparagus bed (steamed or boiled and served drenched in butter, with the woodier stalks finding their ways into stews, asparagus is known locally as "greenspears" or "orsauda"). Beer and blackberry wine are the usual cheap, local daily quaffs (augmented by mintwater in the high hills, where clear spring water can readily be obtained), and desserts are usually sugar-preserved berries doused in cream. Grander main fare tends to be stewed venison and staghead platters (yes, the severed head of a stag, boiled clean and then stuffed with "sarvaer," a jelly-like stew of diced, spiced and slow-cooked stag innards organs, from brains to tripes. The skull is then covered with very thin slices of stagmeat, large cherries are placed in the eyesockets, and the whole assemblage is then heated in an oven before being served forth. The folk of Turmish have a taste for the wines of the Vilhon, and love to devour great bowls of frothy, sugared whipped cream (studded with berries when available). Glossary This is a simple glossary of useful words taken from the Oghuz Turkish dialect for use with characters from Turmish. Generally speaking whole sentences in a foreign or ancient language on Arelith is a bit frowned upon as no one really understands it except for the speaker, so I will refrain from doing such. The language that is being listed is of the Pahlavi Oghuz Turkish dialect. (A bit of background) The Oghuz Turkic language in the Seljuk Empire was mainly spoken by the common folk and by military and noble officials and higher ranking officers. For administration, Persian was used. Eventually this use of Persian was replaced with Ottoman Turkish, which is a hybrid of sorts between Arabic, Persian and Old Turkish. I will list the English translation, then the Oghuz Turkic word, and then the pronunciation in brackets. I would recommend typing the pronunciation; (Note: Many words have multiple meanings. As well as that, finding dictionaries of older languages such as Oghuz Turkic is very hard, and some words have been borrowed from modern Turkic. Those that are borrowed have (B) beside them.) Basic common phrases (B)Hello - Merhaba (merhaba) (B)Welcome - Hoş geldiniz (hosh geldiniz) (B)Good Bye - Hoşçakal (Hoshchakal) (B)Thank You - Teşekkür ederim (Teshakkur'durim) (B)Yes - Evet (Evet) (B)No - Hayιr (Hayir) (B)Sorry - Özür dilerim (Ohzuur Dihleerim) Titles, names etc. Lord, commander - Alu (Alu) Woman, married Woman - ‘avrat (‘avrat) Widow or divorced woman - Er görmiš qız (Er gurmush qiz) Friend, partner - Ėš (Esh) Angel - Fėrište (Fehrishte) Tribe, family - Qabīle (Qabeele) (B)Enemy - Düşman (durshman) Addressing people with titles (like sir, madame, teachers etc.) {Note; Generally these are said after the person's name, if the name is known} Sir - Bey (bey) Madame - Hanım (Hanim) Teacher/cleric - Hoca (hoca) {Note; Use this when addressing a teacher, instructor or priest} Teacher - Öğretmen (oghretman) {Solely for teachers} Very formal sir/madame - Sayın (Sayin) {Only for very formal occasions} Descriptives, nouns, verbs, adjectives etc. Hungry - Aǰla (Ajla) {Note; The j is pronounced the same as the English ~Jam~ or ~journey~} Keepsake, anything memorable, a present - Añduruǰı (Anyadurujir) Light alcoholic drink - Aqšama (Aqshama) Sky, heaven - ‘arš ('arsh) Horn - Boynuz (Boynuz) Strong, Swift - Čevük (Chevurk) Mad, insane, crazy - Delü (Delur) Beautiful, elegant, good - Gökǰek (Gukjek) Fear, awe, respect, dignity - Heybet (Heybet) Silver - Gümiš (Gumush) Work, labour, occupation - Iš-güǰ (Ush-guj) Exchange, reward - ‘ivaż ('ivazh) Reward given to bringer of good news - Kiri (Kiri) War, battle - Savaš (Savash) Drum, Cattle Drum - Ṭavul (Thavul) Tools, armour and weapons etc. {For crafters} Club, shepherd’s staff - Degenek (Degenek) Net or fish hook - Balıq duzaγı (Baliq Duzagi) Reed, pen - Qalem (Qalem) Leech - Sülük (Suluk) {For those budding doctors out there} (B)Helmet - Miğfer (Mighfer) (B)Round Shield - Kalkan (Kalkan) (B)Lamellar and Scale curisse - Cevşen (Jawshan) {Yes, that is truly how it is pronounced} (B)Mail and Plate curisse - Zirh gömlek (Zirh Gumlek) {literal translation - Armour shirt} (B)Mail and Plate curisse - Dizçek (Dizchek) (B)Any mail shirt/armour - Kazaghand (Kazaghand) {Commonly worn underneath padded jackets} EDIT: Unfortunately, finding resources for Oghuz Turkic is pretty damn hard, so I would suggest if needing more words just use Turkish. There is differences between the languages, but it isn't really obvious to those that haven't studied the languages. Especially considering Ughuz Turkic is the precursor to modern Turkish anyways. Category:Countries Category:Human locations Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn Category:Locations in the Vilhon Reach